


You're Dancing With a Lamp?

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Dean dancing with a lamp was not something Sam was expecting this early in the morning. But yet there he was. Dancing. With. A. Lamp.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	You're Dancing With a Lamp?

Dean dancing with a lamp was not something Sam was expecting this early in the morning. But yet there he was. Dancing. With. A. Lamp.

“Dean, are you uh-dancing with a lamp?” Sam asked carefully as he entered the room.

Dean stopped dancing, turned around, glared at him and then went back to dancing with the lamp. And this was when Sam knew he had to call Jack and ask him to bring Cas back immediately.

Sure, Jack had said he would be an off-hands God. But _screw that._ Jack had to come back now and he had to bring Cas back because Sam needed his sanity back. And clearly, so did Dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Also help me. lmao  
> Thanks,


End file.
